The Winner Takes It All
by escaladeaqui
Summary: Draco não passa de uma peça no jogo de Severus. Mas quem vence? Songfic


Fanfiction escrita para o I Challenge Crimes da FCHP.

E que me rendeu meu marcador de páginas favorito.

É uma songfic com a música The Winner Takes It All, do ABBA.

_"Os monstros existem. Os fantasmas também. Eles vivem dentro de nós. E às vezes eles ganham_." (Stephen King)

* * *

Ele tinha os dados nas mãos. Tinha as cartas na manga. Todos os ases e coringas. Eu apenas assistia, esperando pelo momento certo. Seu jogo estava ganho, com todas aquelas artimanhas de um indiscutível profissional. Todos os blefes detrás dos olhos negros. Todas as ilusões escorrendo de seus lábios.  
Eu sorri, aguardando a próxima jogada. Ele virou a ampulheta.  
— Sua vez.  
— Severus... acho que precisamos conver...  
— Sua vez. — repetiu, rude, me interrompendo.

_I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history._

Draco fitou sua face no espelho do banheiro, embriagado pela sobriedade dos fatos. Não gostou do que viu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, esgotados, seu reflexo zombava-lhe com sardônicas gargalhadas. Buscou aconchego nos braços de um fantasma, tão frios quanto ele deveria ser.  
Peço que acredite em mim quando digo que eu queria estar ali, e queria que aqueles braços que o consolaram fossem meus. Mas eu não podia. Suas decisões estavam além das minhas vontades. Estavam além de suas próprias vontades. Não havia nada mais a fazer.

_I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play.  
_

Esperei. Ouvindo o deslizar da areia pela ampulheta, fitei cada uma das cartas em minhas mãos, abertas em um leque de opções. Deslizei meus olhos sobre a mesa, até encontrar com os dele. Frios e inexpressivos, capazes de me gelar os ossos.  
Ele então ergueu a mão e pegou uma das minhas cartas, virou-a sobre a mesa e aguardou. Com a sobrancelha arqueada, em dúvida, baixei as cartas. Empurrei todas minhas fichas para o centro da mesa, apostando-as.  
— Sua vez. — e então _eu_virei a ampulheta.

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's a destiny.  
__  
_

Uma pequenina lágrima cruel percorreu a face alva de Draco, e ela congelou no meio do caminho. Se eu estivesse ali, teria meu coração partido. A lágrima também congelaria sobre as cicatrizes frias do meu coração remendado. As mesmas cicatrizes que ainda sangravam no ego do meu filho, entre suas costas e o fardo que esta carregava. O sangue incolor da tão almejada frieza, inatingível.  
Ele se levantou, e correu. Para longe. Para lugar nenhum. Para onde seus pés o guiassem. Ele correu de encontro ao seu fardo.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence._

— Eu ganhei. — murmurou Severus, deixando as cartas caírem sobre a mesa.  
— Mas como...  
Ele me interrompeu. Sem nada dizer, apenas virou mais uma vez a ampulheta.  
— Pensei que o jogo tinha acabado.  
Ele riu, sarcástico.  
— Este sim.  
Então passos ecoaram, distantes. Franzi o cenho e apurei os ouvidos. Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Desesperados, frenéticos.  
— Mas Quem...? Ora, como pode? Isto não é real!  
A porta se escancarou. E eu não acreditei no que vi.

_The gods may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
_

— Draco?  
Ele parecia não me enxergar e tinha o semblante horrorizado. Olhei para Severus, buscando apoio, mas ele observava a ampulheta, distraído. Não consegui entender, embora me esforçasse.  
— O que está fazendo aqui?  
Draco não me ouviu, mas ouviu o último grão de areia deslizar pela ampulheta, lentamente.  
— Seu tempo acabou. — disse Severus. Ele sacudiu os dados, nas mãos, e os lançou no chão. Esperou um minuto, saboreando o funesto silêncio cinzento. Não precisou conferi-los. — E você perdeu, Draco.  
As pálpebras do meu pequeno Draco se fecharam e ele caiu de joelhos. O sangue começou a brotar sob suas vestes. Sangue vermelho. Quente. Humano.  
Tomada pelo desespero eu corri e o abracei, minhas lágrimas se misturando à sua chaga. Então tudo escureceu. E quando eu abri os olhos de novo me vi ofegante e suada sobre os lençóis de seda.

_The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

Os pés de Draco, tomados pelo frenesi, o guiaram à Torre de Astronomia. Ele sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer. Já estudara as possibilidades, arquitetara planos. Planos muito bem idealizados. Tanto que Hogwarts estava cheia de Comensais. Eu deveria me sentir orgulhosa?  
Ele esperou, espreitando pela fresta da porta entreaberta. Dumbledore chegou, e ele tomou fôlego. Tomou coragem. De súbito, abriu a porta e nem sequer desceu a escada espiral, desarmou o diretor ali mesmo.  
— Draco, você não é um assassino.  
— Está duvidando de mim? O senhor não sabe do que sou capaz...  
— Pois então vá em frente, me mate.  
O garoto não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou a varinha cair em rendição.  
— Vá. — disse com pesar.  
Mas, no mesmo instante, a porta da Torre de Astronomia se abriu mais uma vez. Fenrir Greyback, Alecto e Amycus Carrow cruzaram a soleira. Greyback precipitou-se, e avançou brandindo a varinha contra Draco.  
— Traidor! Traidor! — seu hálito de enxofre e sangue sequer teve tempo de chegar às narinas do garoto. Enquanto os irmãos Carrow mantinham Dumbledore rendido, uma rajada de luz verde reluziu sob o luar. Proveniente da varinha de Greyback, acertou em cheio o peito de Draco, que caiu, morto. Seu tempo havia acabado.

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?  
_

O caixão branco repousava sobre a grama orvalhada dos jardins de Hogwarts. Não havia nada além de ruínas. As minhas ruínas particulares. Severus Snape se aproximou, cuidadoso. Eu senti sua presença, mas não o olhei diretamente.  
— Você sabia o que aconteceria, não é? Sempre soube. A que custo foi leal a Dumbledore? Seu ego é mais precioso que a vida do meu filho?  
— Você não entenderia.  
— Acho que tem razão.

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators at the show  
Always staying low.__.__  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend?  
__A big thing or a small?  
The winner takes it all.  
_

Eu saquei a varinha. E não hesitei, apenas fiz.  
— Avada Kedavra! — Severus caiu ao lado do caixão de Draco. Inerte.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand._

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
_

Desta vez eu tinha os dados. Era a minha vez de jogar. Entretanto, eu não sigo mais as regras de outrem. Faço as minhas próprias.  
Ainda assim, não pude deixar de sentir compaixão por Snape, ali, caído aos meus pés. Eu sorri para ele, me abaixei e derramei doces mentiras sobre seus ouvidos.  
— Eu o perdoo. — segurei seu rosto pálido e selei meus lábios nos dele, sentindo sua frieza — Este jogo você perdeu.  
Fui embora, deixando minhas lágrimas sobre sua face, embora ele não mais as sentisse.

_But you see  
The winner takes it all__._


End file.
